A Time of Magic and Love
by Female whovian
Summary: Mergana and a Gwarthur(?) love story about what might had happened if merlin had told he had magic b4 she turned to Morgouse. Bad description, good story... i hope. Follow, and comment. Thnx
1. Chapter 1

Her beautiful green eyes shone with tears, and slowly but surely fell over her bottom lashes to cascade down her pale cheeks. Her ruby red lips trembled with fear, fear that Merlin wanted to erase.

"Morgana I understand your problem more than anyone. I- I- I have magic. I was born with it. I am a warlock." He managed. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Shocked, she looked up at his face. Merlin, Arthur's manservant, couldn't possibly have magic… could he? But his true blue eyes held hers without question, or judgment. Just trust and faith and she felt truly safe in his arms. She tilted her head upwards and found his lips soft and sweet on hers. Her thoughts trailed away as the kiss deepened and his hands trailed through her hair.

**MORGANA**

"AH!" cried Morgana sitting up in bed, sweating.

"Another nightmare, mi' lady?" inquired Gwen who was dusting Morgana's chambers.

"What? Oh, no, I mean yes, I mean… I don't really remember." But how could forget a dream like that? Morgana thought to herself. When Gwen nodded then turned Morgana couldn't help but touch her lips remembering Merlin's lips on hers. It was just a dream, she chided herself. Why then, she wondered, did it feel so real?

**MERLIN**

"AH!" Merlin shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, he told himself. Like a beauty like Morgana would even look at him. Speaking of people who wouldn't look at him, he would be late if he didn't get up soon. And if he was late again Arthur would make him muck out the horse stables. He stuffed his arm into his canvas shirt and leg into the pant leg of his favorite trousers. He hopped into his shoes and rushed out of his room.

"Oh Merlin-"

"Sorry Gaius, no time" he said as he passed his mentor. He snatched up an apple for the road and ran out the door.

**MORGANA**

Morgana strolled through the corridor, humming to herself and thinking about her dream. It was so peculiar. She recently discovered she had developed magical powers. Perhaps she just wanted someone to share them with. She thought this as she collided with someone and ended up on her bum. She looked up to see the beautiful blue eyes that had held hers in her dream.

"Merlin." She breathed.

"Morgana." He whispered. His voice couldn't help but make her smile. He grinned backat her, a row of pearly white fully exposed.

"MERLIN!" a voice thundered from Arthur's chambers down the corridor.

"Uh… I have to run. I will see you again. Oh and sorry!" he said as he ran off toward Arthur's chambers , with her heart in tow .


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

** Sorry for such a short upload. but heres the deal. im going to do it like this. 1. The mergana shippy story then the gwarthur story will follow. sorta like a and b. so as usual, like, comment i do so love getting your critisms, it only makes me better! love ya, female whovain**

**ARTHUR**

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed from his four post bed fit for a prince such as himself. Where is that useless servant? Arthur thought to himself.

"You bellowed sire?" said a voice from behind him. Arthur whirled around to see none other than the worthless servant himself.

"You're late. Again. Merlin, that's the third time this week you've been late. If you don't want this job, then I can just hire someone else. Someone else who'll do the actual job! Now help me with this armor before I sack you!" he threatened angrily however he could see that Merlin didn't believe him. Hell, he didn't believe him. He knew it was uncommon for masters to feel such a close bond to their servants, but Arthur couldn't help it. Merlin was like the annoying younger brother Arthur never had. But still, he had to show who was in charge. Once he was fully dressed, he bent down then threw a boot at Merlin, hoping to catch him off guard; however the young man ducked quickly.

"Right then Merlin, as punishment you can go muck out the stables. And maybe tomorrow you'll be EARLY." He said to the crest fallen servant in front of him. Merlin nodded and trudged out the room, nearly bumping into the woman standing in the doorway. As Merlin departed she entered from the shadows to reveal none other than… Guinevere.

"Gwen, can I help-"

"Don't worry Arthur, he's gone. There's no one else around." Arthur smiled at her and closed the space between them with a step.

"Thank god for that" he murmured as his lips descended onto hers. The kiss started off slow and sweet but soon became more passionate. Finally they stood apart to breathe and Arthur looked into his lovers eyes wondering how he got so very lucky.


	3. Chapter 2

**SO sorry about the late update. My crappy computer shut down, so I'm borrowing my older brothers. **

**I own nothing except my own crappy plot! Please review!**

_**Arthur: You review beggar!**_

**Me: Leave me alone Arthur!**

**Merlin: But he's right.**

**Me: Et tu, Brute?**

_**Us: ENJOY!**_

**Morgana**

Morgana had put in a lot of work in to make sure her plan would work. She'd worn extra kohl around her eyes to make them pop, she'd worn her best gown. It was a deep green that was a Grecian style fabric bunched at the shoulders and her green cloak with a gold fastening. (**A/N: check out albums/xx107/Frau_ ?t=1264543364 to see the actual dress)** She'd also placed herself in a corner of the west wing corridor right where she knew Merlin frequently passed on his way to work. Today was the day, when after his shift was over they could talk. Hopefully, about her dream… or perhaps about her feelings for him that had been growing since her dream that woke her each night. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor she quickly stepped out of her hiding place to come face to face with the tall lean boy of her dreams (quite literally) with amazingly bright blue eyes.

"I knew you'd be here. Merlin, we have to talk." She said quite seriously. She looked into those shining blue orbs of his as she heard him audibly gulp. Oh well, no turning back now.

"Merlin… I have been having these… dreams. They all start the same… I tell you a secret that I wouldn't tell my own ward, and then you tell me something you wouldn't tell Arthur and-" she broke off seeing Merlin's eyes getting wider and wider til they looked like they were going to pop straight out of his head.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said turning away from her, "I-I- I have to go"

"Go," she asked hurt, "But Merlin-"

"I'm sorry. I really am" He said before turning and racing down the corridor as she stood there heartbroken and confused.

**Merlin**

His heart broke seeing her stand there crestfallen but he couldn't be the one to comfort her. He had to ask Kilgarrah what this all meant. He went back to his room and began grab his jacket from where it laid flung across his bed. He was just about to leave when Gaius suddenly entered the room.

"Merlin, my good boy, where are you off to?" Gaius inquired. Merlin had to think quickly as to not raise Gaius' suspicions and worry the poor old man. He had enough on his plate by trying to protect Merlin from Uther; he didn't need to know about the Great Dragon's influence on him.

"I'm- uh- meeting her ladyship." He said hurriedly then mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Of all the things to say! There were so many smart excuses to come up with, so why had that come out? Perhaps because he wished he was spending time with her? NO! He thought to himself, you can't afford to think like that. Uther would have you hung until dead I you ever touched her. But he still couldn't help but let his mind wander to the events of earlier in the day and the dress that she was wearing just for him. Suddenly, a smack on the head snapped him out of his daydream.

"What?" he asked utterly confused.

"I said Merlin, you'd better get going so as not to leave her ladyship waiting." Said his mentor, shaking his head at his apprentice's lack of an attention span that was so obvious, however all so examining the boy to see if there was any particular reason he was seeing Lady Morgana at such an ungodly hour.

"Merlin, you're- you're not- having an affair with Lady Morgana are you?" Merlin looked up at his mentor flabbergasted.

"P-p-pardon?" he exclaimed sputtering.

"Never mind." Gaius laughed shaking his head. But thanks to that comment Merlin could not get her ruby red lips out of his mind. He was still thinking of her beautiful face and the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. He grabbed his coat and ran from the hut.


	4. AN

**Ok, last authors bit, I swear! I will have this story up tomorrow at the latest, because I had to get my hard drive wiped when they fixed my laptop, which means i lost all my stories! :"-( I will be updating all of my stories! And can I just say I'm so honured that so many people around the world have read my story, favourited, followed, and reviewed it! If you told me when I wrote my first story that someone from Denmark might read it I never would have believed you. Seeing as I was born in holland, am half English, 2/4 American, 1/4 Irish, and 1/4 Scottish, diversity is pretty big. I love to travel, and I just want to say no matter where you are, and what language you speak, thank you for reading my story! Thank you and god bless!**


	5. Chapter 2&3

**I know I'm a lying bit** ! however, I do sort of have an excuse, kind of... I got kicked out of AP World History! So yea, that sucked! Also quick question, I know I really shouldn't but I'm thinking of writing a Doctor Who fanfic, so tell me your opinion on that. So.. yea, let's start the sturff, oh and before I forget, Morgana's dress is at this sight if you want a look see ( consider-medieval-wedding-dresses-for-your-ceremon y/medieval-wedding-dresses-photo-2/) BEGIN!**

**Arthur: As usual she owns nothing**

**Merlin: Yup she's dirt poor. She even lives with her parents...**

**Me: That's because I'm fifteen!**

**Arthur: No excuse**

**Me: Whatever...**

**US: ENJOY!**

"MERLIN!" I screamed as I woke to see my room in a total pigsty. A usually stupidly happy Merlin trudged into the room looking worn out and weary.

"Yes sire?" he groaned before letting out a big yawn.

"Merlin, what on earth- what time did you go to bed last night?" I asked completely taken aback

"Late." He replied sighing and very obviously fought back a yawn. I sighed at his incompetence but also felt bad for my friend- I mean servant.

"Well, obviously you won't be any help to me, so just- just aide Gaius today. I have no use for you. But I expect you to get rest tonight!" I said as Merlin grinned and turned around to walk out the door. I sighed to himself and wondered how I was going to get my armor on without any assistance, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Merlin, I don't need your help- Oh, Gwen. Um… I'm in my nightclothes." I said turning around to see her beautiful face silhouetted in the door frame.

"It's not like I've never seen you in them before," she said before blushing furiously, "Oh I didn't mean it like that, just that, you know I've known since we we're kids, not that you haven't grown since we were children, but not in that way! I just meant…" She was cut off by my hysterical laughter. When I stopped to breathe, I noticed her looking down at me quite cross.

"I'm sorry Guinevere, I shouldn't have made fun of you. How can I make it up to you?" She looked up at me through her thick lashes, and I saw of glimmer of… was that... desire in her eyes?

"I can think of one way." She said in a singsong voice. I looked at her in confusion before she grabbed a fist-full of my hair and pressed her lips passionately against mine. I hesitated for a moment- what were we doing, she was a servant… but then again, she wasn't just a servant to me- before I encircled my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me. I wondered again about the risks, but I couldn't help but think about those quiet spring nights we had spent toghther, and fell with her onto my bed.

# # #

Morgana

_I couldn't stop the words falling from my mouth, as if in a trance. I let myself wilt into his embrace before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes._

_ "Merlin, I have magic." There… I'd said it. His blue eyes looked up at me slightly surprised but not reproached. He looked like he'd wanted to say something. I looked at him with confusion. He took in a shaky breath at looked up at me. I could feel tears fighting to overcome me but, managed to hold them back. _

_ "Morgana I understand your problem more than anyone. I- I- I have magic. I was born with it. I am a warlock." He managed. He looked as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Shocked, I looked up at his face. Merlin, Arthur's manservant, couldn't possibly have magic… could he? But his true blue eyes held mine without question, or judgment. Just trust and faith and I felt truly safe in his arms. I tilted my head upwards and found his lips soft and sweet on mine. My thoughts trailed away as the kiss deepened and his hands trailed through my hair._ I had to talk to him, no matter if he'd pushed me aside last time… I will not be forgotten. Last time was too simple, he'd managed to evade me, but this time would be different. I knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers to hear a loud crash, and the sound of someone cursing. A few moments later Arthur walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I took in his appearance and smirked, his hair mussed and his shirt half tucked into to a pair of trousers.

"Morgana. How may I help you?" She chuckled inwardly,

"Where can I find Merlin?"  
"He's gone to help Gaius for the day."

"Thank you. Have fun." I said sweetly and giggled as he turned bright red. I went down the corridor before he could say a word.

Merlin

God, I couldn't tell the pounding in my head from the pounding on the door by the time Gaius it.

"My Lady I-"Gaius started but was quickly cut off. I heard steps coming towards my room and had just pulled on a blue canvas shirt and pushed into my pants when Morgana burst into my room. She looked gorgeous as usual, in a breathtaking gown of pure white with billowing sleeves and gold designs on the front. She was beautiful even if she was extremely cross.

"Lady Morgana. Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Her face softened a bit at the formality, however she quickly recovered. She grabbed my arm in a fierce grip and dragged me out from Gaius' house, across the crowded courtyard, attracting a more than a couple of stares, and into an alcove in the hallway. That was when everything changed.

NO-ONES POV

She took a deep breath then turned to him, and he was taken aback to see tears in her eyes that brimmed over and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Merlin I have magic. And I think you do too. Pease let me finish," she said cutting Merlin off as he opened his mouth to protest, "There's no need to say anything. I have these dreams every night of-"She broke off her sentence when she felt lips pressed against hers. She was shocked at first but soon melted dreamily into the kiss. It was a passionate sort, their hands everywhere clinging on to each other as if they were the only things keeping them rooted to the ground. All of a sudden she heard footsteps departing and the mutters of young love. She looked up at him hurt and confused but was surprised to see his trademark grin alive and well on his face. He leaned down a whispered seductively,

"I meant every word" She looked up at him in awe before attacking his mouth feverishly with her own, and she knew something magical had happened.

**THANK THE GOOD LORD! ITS DONE! Ok, so I wrote a long chapter because I lied, but jeez, it took everything outta me. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated, I will answer any questions, ideas are so helpful, and above all... THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
